


You smell happy

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Jon slowly rolled over as he woke up, squinting against the bright light steaming around the unclosed curtains. He lays there for a moment, mind a swirl of thoughts and flashes from the night before. A soft smile on his lips, he slowly focuses in on his surroundings.His body aches in all the right ways as he stretches, He slowly sits up and leans against the headboard. The sheets pool around his waist. Leaning against the headboard, blinking his eyes he looks to his left. He isn’t exactly surprised the bed is empty but he has to bite back a sound of disappointment. Maybe he’s just gone to pee? Sliding his hand over the sheets he finds the bed is cool to his touch.His chest tightens, and he can feel his anxiety ramp up, his breath catching in his throat. He struggles and takes a deep breath, pushing down the sadness and tears trying to crawl out of his body. His head thumps back against the wall. His eyes squeeze closed to stop the tears threatening to run down his cheeks. Hands rubbing at his face, fingers sliding into his hair and tugging hard on the raven locks.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	You smell happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O story. I read one the other night that gave me this idea and I just new it had to be H2OVanoss.  
> Hopefully you enjoy.  
> 
> 
> As per my usual line. No Beta, no editor, we die on this hill.

They had started the night out with the guys, a big party after a tough job. Delirious had caught Vanoss watching him more then once. Blue eyes had searched out brown and tossed a smile his way, but Del wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Vanoss as usual had spent the night off to the side, mostly only speaking to the few other Alphas in the group. 

The Alpha table was at the very back of the bar off to the side as far away from the other patrons as the bar could get them and still have them inside. Occasionally Vanoss would wonder over and check in with the omegas, dropping a strong hand on a shoulder or ruffling someone’s hair, claiming the entire table with his scent.

The area was covered in a thick layer of scent suppressant but Delirious knew he could still smell that coffee and cinnamon smell from across the room. He had been drawn to Vanoss from the very beginning but Vanoss showed no interest in an omega, no interest in anyone for that matter. Moo had caught on quickly to Delirious’s predicament and explain Vanoss didn’t date, anyone ever. Everyone knew you should fear an Alpha and Evan had used that to get to where he was.

The omegas were in high spirits, those who were mated knew their mates were near, those unmated knew they were safe tonight to have fun and dance, to drink and laugh at the fearful looks of the other patrons faces when they saw their Alpha friends. It wasn’t just the fact that a group of Alphas were there, there were other Alphas around the bar. This group of Alphas were different, known to be members of the biggest baddest gang in Los Santos the BBS.

Alphas were not known for behaving in public at the best of times, full of anger and testosterone Alphas were the bad guys of the world. Most took massive amounts of suppressants or stayed very close to their mates when out in public. At first glance no one could tell if Delirious was omega or Alpha, smaller in height but built and strong from years of gang life and fighting to survive alone before ending up with the BBS. His mask had helped hide his identity and his second nature from the outside world. Even now when someone saw the blue-eyed raven-haired omega sitting at the table, they didn’t know he was the feared Delirious.

As the night had gone on, Delirious had lost track of the number of drinks he and the others had drank. Even poor Moo had been convinced to give in and join, only a few hours later being hoisted over his mate Terroriser’s shoulder. To be dragged home by his Alpha already to drunk to stand on his own. Next to go was Cartoonz and the usually quiet Ohm. Ohm having crawled into Cartoonz lap and begged loudly to be taken home and fucked much to the embarrassment of the others at the table.

The omegas had given up their table at this point, with Smii7y, Nogla and Delirious, moving back to sit with the Alphas. As the bar got more crowded and louder, the boys tried to keep to themselves. It wasn’t long unfortunately till the wrong person, walked to close to Nogla and Tyler lost it, growling and trying to climb over or go through Vanoss and Panda. The party broke up from there, leaving the bar and heading back to the house. 

Delirious had drank a lot, more then usual. Stumbling along until Vanoss had wrapped an arm around his shoulder and steered him home. To Delirious home smelled like coffee and cinnamon. When the others had stumbled to their rooms Vanoss had led Delirious to his own room. He had refused to let go of Vanoss’s belt loop, leaning in close, nose pressed over his scent glad. Finally whispering his need and want for Evan.

Jon slowly rolled over as he woke up, squinting against the bright light steaming around the unclosed curtains. He lays there for a moment, mind a swirl of thoughts and flashes from the night before. A soft smile on his lips, he slowly focuses in on his surroundings. 

His body aches in all the right ways as he stretches, He slowly sits up and leans against the headboard. The sheets pool around his waist. Leaning against the headboard, blinking his eyes he looks to his left. He isn’t exactly surprised the bed is empty but he has to bite back a sound of disappointment. Maybe he’s just gone to pee? Sliding his hand over the sheets he finds the bed is cool to his touch.

His chest tightens, and he can feel his anxiety ramp up, his breath catching in his throat. He struggles and takes a deep breath, pushing down the sadness and tears trying to crawl out of his body. His head thumps back against the wall. His eyes squeeze closed to stop the tears threatening to run down his cheeks. Hands rubbing at his face, fingers sliding into his hair and tugging hard on the raven locks. 

A quiet voice cuts through the silence from across the room. “It was a mistake.” A quiet sigh “I’m sorry.” Jon shakes his head; he makes a small sarcastic sound trying to figure out his thoughts. His hands drop to his lap tightening into fists. He attempts to control his anger. Blue eyes slowly open and meet Evans brown eyes, where he sits on the other side of the room.

“I took advantage. We had been drinking. I shouldn’t have…” Evans head drops into his hands with a sigh. Jon’s voice growls out “Shut up. Don’t you dare.” Its taking a lot for Jon not to lose his temper. Evan slowly stands walking and pacing around the room. “It was a mistake Jon. I should have had better control” Jon crosses her legs, wrapping his arms around his chest. “You regret it? You regret what we did?” 

“NO!” Evan shouts. Stopping his pacing; realizing how quickly he answered. He quietly adds. “Doesn’t make it less of a mistake.” Jon frowns “What the fuck Evan?” His eyes searching to catch Evans. “Why? Why was it a mistake? You afraid? Afraid what people will say about you. People will call you a faggot, a pillow biter, an ass ban..?” 

“Shut up Jon!” Evan slams his fist into the wall beside the door. “Just shut up! Why do you always have to be an asshole?” Jon watches Evan, eyes roaming over his body, the way his tanned skin shines and his muscles flex. He can tell Evan is barely controlling his temper. He has seen Vanoss in full rage and this isn’t it, yet. He doesn’t care, mind preoccupied with the feel of his skin and the taste of Evans against his tongue. The smell of Evans scent filling the room. 

Their eyes finally meet and Jon realizes just how serious the situation is, when Evans brown eyes finally meet blue. “Oh, I get it. Fuck; Evan really?” He can see the pain and shame in Evans eyes. Evan blinks and looks away, chin dropping to stare at the floor. His chest heaves and Jon can practically hear his heart beating. 

Jon climbs out of the bed, ignoring his nakedness he slowly making his way to where Evan stands. Running a hand gently through Evans hair and clasping his cheek. Jon tilts Evans face up. He demands. “Look at me, Evan.” Jon’s pushing buttons and he knows this could get dangerous. It’s too close to the full moon not to take it into consideration. Evans Alpha will not appreciate being told what to do.

Evans growls low. His eyes slowly open, flaring gold and he looks at Jon. He wants to press him against the wall, touch him, taste him, show him who the dominant one is in the room. Jon watches as Evans eyes flash. He can see the struggle as Evan tries to contain his Alpha. The muscles in Evans neck and chest flex as he moves closer to Jon.

‘Stop Jon. We can’t…” Evans voice is a growled warning. Jon tilts his head, pushing his body against Evans. His voice drops to a quiet whisper as their chest meet, he can feel the heat of Evans skin against his, the roughness of Evans pants. “Why?”

Evan huffs “You know why!” His eyes rake over Jon’s body. His breathing is speeding up, mouth open slightly as he pants. “Nope. I don’t understand Evan. Please give me just one good reason.” Jon leans a bit closer and can’t help but inhale that arousing coffee and cinnamon scent.

“You know what I am.”

Jon’s thumb runs over Evans cheek, hand moving down to his arm wrapping long fingers around his bicep. He tilts his head, licks his lip and smiles. “You are one fine piece of man.”

“Jesus Jon…” Evan sighs in aggravation, his eyes close. But his body betrays him. His Alpha betrays him. He sees himself shoving Jon, spinning him around against the wall, sinking into his warm wet heat. Sinking his teeth into Jon’s pale skin, mating him, claiming Jon as his and no one else’s. His eyes snap open and he shoves Jon away hard.

Jon stumbles back but is able to catch himself from falling. His voice is low and quiet, soothing as he steps forward again. “Evan, please…” Evan shakes his head and steps back, running into the wall. “No Jon! Stay back!” His mind races, eyes roaming the room he needs to get away, get to the basement to the cells, protect Jon. 

He knew about mates, had been struggling since the first time he caught Delirious’s scent on a roof top, the maple syrup and vanilla that reminded him so much of home. Chewing suppressant like candy once Jon had moved in to the house with the gang. He had just assumed his Alpha was attracted to Jon’s scent, not this. He never expected to find his mate, never thought he would feel this way and certainly not for Jon. He’s known him for years, they were friends, why now? 

“I need out.” Evan moving towards the door. “I told Brock...” He pauses. “Told Brock I would take him to get supplies…” He needs an excuse any excuse. “Ya. We need to stock up, going to need stuff before the full moon.” He’s eyes are roaming around the room, from door to window back to door. He would not never hear the end of it if he went out that window, but it was an option.

Jon moves closer, moving slow like you would with a nervous animal. “Evan, stop. Calm down” he reaches out and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. His touch makes Evan jump and jerk away. “Jon. No.” He growls.

The need to get away is all encompassing, Evans pushed his instincts away for so long. Crammed his Alpha deep into a dark corner for years. “God dammit!” His voice cracks. “Puh... Please Jon.” Tears now running down his cheeks, his body shaking. “You don’t understand. What I am.” He pushes at Jon, hands pounding against his chest. “You just don’t fucking get it do you. I’m a monster, an evil beast. You’re supposed to be afraid of me. I will just drag you down, hurt you make people fear you because they fear me.”

Jon steps closer, grabbing Evans hands stopping him from hitting his again. He wraps strong hands around Evans wrists. “Oh Evan.” His voice is soft, sad, and yet he smiles. “You big dummy. Have you forgot who I am? Pretty sure people already fear me." Evan struggles against Jon’s hold, Jon is strong for an omega. “You’re an idiot Jon. I’m a bad man who does bad things. An evil monster, have you forgotten?” 

“Bullshit, Evan. Total and complete bullshit. Your Alpha does not define who you are. You have proven that again and again over the years. You know that Evan, you know what sort of man you are. This heart, this soul, the guy who buys ice cream for poor kids during the summer and hands out hats, scarves and coats in the winter.” He releases his hold, places a hand on Evans chest over his heart. “This heart is you. Fuck the haters.”

Evan growls, the walls he had built up for so many years, since his Alpha had manifested finally break loose. He grabs Jon, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his chest. He buries his nose against Jon’s neck, inhaling the deep sweet smell of maple syrup and vanilla coming from the man. He runs a hand up his back and into his hair, pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss is deep and rough, full of need and love. Evan spins them and slams Jon against the wall. Something crashes to the floor, neither pay the sound any mind. Evan doesn’t care, his mind is occupied by the feel of Jon’s skin against him. All he can think about is Jon’s hot wet mouth, sucking on his tongue, the way Jon’s body moves against his. He runs his hands up and down Jon’s body, loving the feel of his skin under his finger tips.

Jon moans against Evans lips, breaking the kiss to breath. Evan growls and bites his bottom lip, drawing blood. Jon panting, growls back, and licks the blood away. Evan licks and sucks along his neck, growling against the skin below his scent gland. Jon grinds his hard cock against Evan, reaching down between them and tugging at his clothes.

Jon’s breathless, his fingers fumble and tug at Evans pants. “Fuck. Why is this so difficult.” He mumbles and pulls away. “Off. Fuck, Evan, get these things off before I rip them off.” Evan nods, popping the button and beginning to drag the zipper down. Hands shaking, suddenly Jon spins them and presses Evans back against the wall. He drops to his knees, pushing Evans jeans and boxer down past his hips. 

He stares down at Jon who winks and gives me a grin before wrapping long fingers around his hard cock and giving it a firm stroke. Evans head falls back against the wall with a thump. He gasps and moans, Jon’s tongue licking a line from base to the tip of his hard cock. It takes all his control not to thrust hard when he feels Jon’s mouth wrap around the head of his cock and slide down to the base in one go.

“Fuck, Jon. Jesus Christ.” He moans, hands grasping a hold in Jon’s hair. “Slow down. Wait. I want to be inside you, need to ne inside you Jon.” Jon growls low around his length. Slowly pulling away, dragging his teeth lightly along his length. Smiling as he watching Evans thighs shake as he pulls away.

Evan growls and drags Jon off his knee’s fingers still in his hair. “Watch yourself, omega.” He pulls him into a deep kiss. The kiss is messy and wet, all tongue and teeth as they fight for domination, Evan winning as he pushes Jon back towards the bed.

Jon gets lost in the taste and feel of Evan. He never wants to let go, feeling the bed hit the back of his knees he lays back. “Evan” He moans low as Evans body crawls over his. Chest to chest, skin to skin, cock to cock, Jon trembles. Its enough to almost make him cum. He bites his lip, got to hold it together he isn’t a child.

Evans moves up Jon’s body, lips, tongue and teeth raking across pale skin, stopping to kiss a scar here r a freckle there. He wants to memorize and leave marks on every inch of Jon’s skin. He nibbles and sucks one of Jon’s pink nipples between his teeth, making him his and arch off the bed. Hard slick cocks rubbing together making them both moan.

Evan smiles against Jon’s skin, pressing their cocks together. “Fuck. Evan.” Jon rakes his nails down Evans back. “Alpha. Please.”

Evan leans up, lips brushing against Jon’s. “Shhh... Patience omega.” He chuckles when Jon whimpers and rocks his hips. His Golden eyes flash and he growls low. “You will be patient.”

Evan feels Jon relax under him, watching as he submits. Jon swallows and nods his head. Evans hand slides down between them, wrapping long fingers around Jon’s length giving him a squeeze. He slides back down Jon’s body, leaving behind a trail of kisses, licks and bites. Jon is writhing on the bed below him, chest heaving as he pants. He bucks up against him when he presses a kiss to the tip of his cock.

Evan reaches down and rolls Jon’s balls between his fingers, giving a gentle tug. He pressing gentle fingers against his perineum. He wraps his lips around him, running his tongue and teeth along Jon’s length. Jon whimpers, Evans moans around his length, slowly pulling away his tongue slips over the slit of the tip. “Fuck. You taste so good.”

Jon rolls his hips; Evan wants nothing more then to burry himself balls deep in but he wants this to be more. Jon means more to him then that. He may be a monster but this wasn’t just a fuck, this was his mate. His fingers slip lower, pressing into the Jon’s wet heat. Jon’s slick coats his finger as he presses his finger deeper.

Jon whines and rolls his hip down. “More… please.” The activities form the night before make it easier for Evan to slip a second and third finger into Jon. His cock twitches as he watches the way his fingers slowly thrust deep and stretch him out gently.

“Evan, Alpha, please I need you.”

Those words break Evans resolve, he feels the Alpha take over. The need to claim Jon to strong, no chance he could control this desire. He needed to mark Jon as his and his alone. He growls low and Jon trembles below him. Jon’s omega keening for the alpha.

“Hands and knees” Evan growls and flips Jon onto his stomach, grabbing his hips and pulling him up into position. Jon arches his back, pressing his chest against the sheets below him. Evans runs his hands up and down his back, leaning down to nip at his flesh. Jon’s breath comes out in pants as he grinds his hips back seeking Evans touch.

Evan’s moves in between Jon’s thighs, moving in closer he slips his hands between Jon’s pale globes, slicking him up even more. He growls low pausing for just a second to admire the view, before sinking himself completely until he is fully sheathed inside Jon. Everything around them disappears, all that matters is Jon and his desire to mark and mate him. Suddenly its like his life makes sense.

He stops, reality slamming into his mind and he gasps. He loves Jon, has loved him for years but was always to afraid to do anything about it. “Evan?” Jon whispers, looking back at him. Evan grabs his hips. “Roll over Jon.” Pulling back and helping Jon roll over. A look of confusion on Jon’s face, he lays back reaching out for Evan.

“Need to see you Jon.” He settles back between his thighs sinking once more into his body. “Wanna kiss you, wanna see your face while I am in you.” Jon arches up, wrapping his legs around Evans hips and pulling him in deeper. Jon whispers his name as he bottoms out “Evan. Please”

The two bodies move and writhe slowly building a rhythm. Touching, kissing, licking and biting anywhere they can reach. Evan leans in pressing kisses along Jon’s neck. “Close” Jon wraps his legs around him tighter, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Don’t stop he pants.” Evans teeth nip at Jon’s neck just under his scent gland, still restraining himself from marking him.

Jon tilts his head to the side in submission. “God, Evan, please. Please do it. Do it.” Evans breath is hot and wet against Jon’s ear, his heart pounding in his chest. “Omega?” He whispers. “Please I trust you Alpha. I’m yours always have been.” Jon pants scraping his nails hard down Evans back. “Evan”

Its the sound of his name that send Evan over, he can’t deny his feelings, he can’t deny himself. He slams three final thrusts deep onto Jon, sinking his teeth into the skin over Jon’s gland and growling at the taste and smell as he finally marks Jon. 

It feels like his soul lights up, like a second heart beats in his chest. Evan slowly pulls his fangs from Jon’s skin. Kissing the quickly healing spot. His eyes meet Jon’s and he smiles tilting his neck for Jon to do the same for him. “Evan? Are you sure?” Evan smiles and nods. “Please Jon. Please”

Jon leans up, placing first a gentle kiss on Evans pulse pointy. Evan moans low and Jon bites down hard, fangs piercing the skin. He whines and releasing between them. Sparks explode behind his eyelids; he had no idea he could ever feel like this.

The world could collapse, the house can burn down around them, nothing mattered as long as they had each other. All that mattered was the man in his arms, his heart and soul finally felt complete. He was Jon’s and Jon was his. 

Evan rolls them over, pulling Jon against his chest. Both slowly relaxing and calming. Its quiet for a moment. He looks down and Jon is staring up at him, there are no words, they just both lay there and stare into the others eyes. Racing hearts slow, breathing returning to normal.

Evan runs his fingers through Jon’s hair, wiping s few ransom strands off his forehead. Jun makes a soft purr like sound and presses into the touch. Jon slides up and nuzzles against the mate mark now on Evans neck. “Evan, you ok?” 

Evans sighs and pulls Jon slightly against him. His hand slides up Jon’s shoulder and neck, brushing a thumb over the mark on his neck. His voice is soft and cracks a when he whispers. “You sure about this?” Jon snorts, his smile bright. “I love you more then myself, would throw myself in front of a bullet for you. Evan.” He presses a kiss to his shoulder. “pretty sure I have thrown myself between you and a knife?”

Evan snorts and slides a finger along the scare on Jon’s ribs. Jon sits up slightly. Looking down at Evan, he cups his jaw and runs a thumb over his cheek. “You’re fucking beautify, ya know.” Evans eyes close and a pink blush flows up his chest and neck. “You’re crazy.” Evan smiles. Jon’s pops the pee at the end of the word. “Yup.” He giggles in that signature way he has that just makes Evan laugh along with him.

Jon’s face goes serious. “You know I meant it; I love you.” Evan runs his hand through his hair, pulling him down to brush his lips gently against Jon’s. Evan speaks into the kiss. “I know.” Jon hums against his chest and snuggles back down. Evan reaches down and drags a blanket up and over their bodies. As Jon drifts off Evan leans down and presses a kiss to the top of his head. His whispers the last thing he hears before he drifts into dream land. “I love you too Jon. My Omega my love.”

Jon’s going to need water and food when he wakes up, Evan slips out from beside him carefully tucking the sheets around him. He grabs a pair of joggers from the dresser and heads downstairs. He can hear some of the guys downstairs, his foot hits the bottom step and everything goes quiet. Lifting his head, he searched the room, eyes meeting Brocks.

Brock is standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand, making pancakes. His eyes go big, when he looks at Evan. Brian is beside him sitting up on the counter, he is staring at Evan, mouth slightly open. Evan runs a hand through his hair and rubs the back of his neck. When you have a pack as big as theirs the house is never silent like this.

The silence is broken by a “HOLY SHIT! Ow, fuck” There’s a smack and a grunt. Evan jumps a bit and glances down the hall, Tyler is holding his chest and Nogla is slowly shoving him down the hall. That breaks the silence completely, Anthony’s large loud laugh echo’s around the room.

Evan takes a deep breath and makes his way to the fridge. He grabs a couple bottles of water and turns to return up the stairs. Only to be blocked by Brock. Brock has been his best friend from even before he became an Alpha, the only omega he had ever let close. He grabs Evans arm and pulls him in for a hug, taking a deep breath. Evan glances back at Brian, who huffs and nods. Not many mated Alphas would let their omega act like Brock. But this was different Evan was head Alpha.

Evan lets Brock pull him in for a tight hug, wrapping his arms around Brocks shoulders. An omegas sense of smell is not as powerful as an Alphas but you would have to be nose blind not to smell the change in Evans scent. The coffee and cinnamon now mixed with maple syrup and vanilla. Evan blushes and Brock looks him up and down. “Hmmm” he smiles. “Just say it Brock.” Evan huffs. He rubs his cheek against Evans and whispers. “You smell happy. I like that Alpha.” He smiles softly letting Evan go.

Evan nods and smiles “I am Brock. I really am.” They both pull back and Evan smiles at the others then turns to return up the stairs. To his mate. His mate. He’s going to have to get used to that. But he doesn’t think it will take long. Laughter flows up the stairs and he has to smile as he makes his way back to Jon in his room. Their room, in their home, with their pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear about people feelings or thought on my story. So never be afraid to comment.


End file.
